


Slave Lord's Work Jornal

by calvarygirl15



Category: Slave Lords of the Galaxy
Genre: F/M, Pinktea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 03:06:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21228752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calvarygirl15/pseuds/calvarygirl15
Summary: The slave lords always keep close track of how they train their girls.





	Slave Lord's Work Jornal

**Author's Note:**

> To all those who play the Slave Lord games by Pinktea, I do not own the games and took some liberties writing. Have fun tentacle lovers! To people who have no clue what I'm taking about, Pinktea is on Patreon. Join the dark side, we have cookies!

I had just come home from training new sluts abroad. My slave greeted me warmly. We had our little fun before going to bed. It was that night that changed my life.

My slave awoke me and dragged me out of the villa. The entire island was burning to the ground. I heard the screams of the slaves. I then met their leader. Selene. I fought her off but I could tell she will stop at nothing to rid the world of males. I ran to the ship to escape when they caught up. The scene on the way down was horrid. I saw my neighbor’s slave with her throat slit, her child was bleeding out in her arms. A little boy who was sweet, bound to be a good slaver one day. Her master was nearby. His body had been thrown aside and gutted. It broke my heart. Markus would have never let harm come to his slave and child.

I had agreed to relent and give myself over to Selene, only to watch her slit my own slave’s throat. My heart sank. Just as Selene wanted to kill me, my slave had enough still in her to set off a grenade. Enough to fling me into my ship and I could get away.

I now am training a slave for the empress. It is my hope that with time, I can have my revenge on those who killed what I have held dear.

The slave I am to train was sold for stealing a camera. I am to have her completely obedient to make a statement of her. I will train her to be a pain slut. So I can replace my own lost slave.

Day 1  
I brought my new slave to the ship. She is smarter than most. I tried to have her do work but she resisted. As she sat down, I noticed her wince. After some coaxing, she lifted her skirt to show me a gash. The cat empress scratched her. I went to find her some medicine to help her cut. Upon coming back, I was relieved to find my ship intact. I couldn’t help but notice her shapely legs as I rubbed some medicine in. After making sure the medicine was rubbed in, I had her clean my ship. I couldn’t help but giggle a little as she kept calling me an asshole under her breath the entire time.

I made sure to feed her gruel. I hope to have her eating on the floor soon. When I took her outside to the beach, I had her dressed in a bikini to show her off. She is very self-conscious right now. I hope to be rid of that. 

It was very fun to watch her reactions when I told her to show her legs off to me. She has the makings of a true whore. As I fell asleep, I downed a lunar smoothie. I wanted pleasant dreams of my Pet from before.

Day 2  
After a quick walk this morning, I realized that the quickest way to teach Rachel some much needed humility was to make her apologize to her victim. 

I marched her to the studio and spoke with the owner. Mr. Pimm seemed more than pleased that Rachel was a slave now. I winced when he said he had whipped one of the slaves so harshly. I had her kneel before Mr. Pimm to kiss his feet. He then offered her a job as a model. A good way to earn some money since I cannot train for such anymore.

I did spend some time talking with her in hopes to get her comfortable. I praised her qualities as a slave to perhaps motivate her to acting more a pain slut. She is still coming to terms. She did well posing as a model today though. I need new equipment if I am to discipline her though. 

Day 3 

Rachel spent her day working as a model. It was good money and a chance for her to learn some humility.

Day 4

Rachel has earned enough now that I can restock my tools and get her a treat. The shop had some dresses so I used the money to buy her something better to wear. I downed another lunar smoothie. I miss my old pet. I have to remember to pace how many I drink.

Day 5

I forced Rachel to eat the gruel again. It’s funny to watch her glare at me. Afterwards we walked down the beach. It’s always nice to walk a coast line with a woman so exposed. She was a little less frosty with me but spoke very little. It was later when I ordered her to show me her panties did I understand, she is still wild. It’s gratifying to watch her get flustered.

Still, she looks pretty in her black dress. Something better to wear until she is comfortable enough to wander naked. Most trained pets like being naked after awhile. 

Day 6

I was able to talk to her a little today. She’s a tough one, but for all her toughness, I think she will be happier once she has had a chance to let others take control.

The empress called on me today. Turns out her Captain wanted to kill her. Couldn’t imagine why. The doctors had already looked her over, I checked in the places they wouldn’t dare look. I found a small crystal up her ass that seemed to be controlling her.

I found Rachel in my room upon coming back. She had my pet’s picture in her hand. I gently took it from her and sent her away. The picture was so worn, you couldn’t see the background.

I had Rachel service my cock today. She is learning how to give a hand job and will get better when she can do it with her mouth. My cock kept twitching at the sight of a pretty woman pleasing me. She wanted to argue a bit but she seemed more afraid that the arrangement would not remain beneficial

After having a sizable release on her face, I took her on a walk to the beach. She was more friendly this time and comfortable even in a see through bikini. She was by my side for part of the walk and was even talkative on the way home.

Day 7

I gave Rachel her first taste of pain. While I like some spunk in a slave, her attitude needs to go. After telling me she would rather be a bitch then fix her attitude, I bend her over and gave her a thorough spanking. She sat rather tenderly the rest of the day.

Of the tools I have, she seems to prefer being paddled. My cock stood at attention as her ass turned pink. I wanted it so badly to be a full blistering red. Still she took her punishment well. As it was the end of the week, I gave Rachel some credits to be a sort of allowance. So if she wanted a treat, she could.

I was overly pleased when she ate her dinner on the floor, like the bitch I was training her to be. The spanking seemed to have done the trick. She is becoming more obedient. 

The empress called me up again. They had discovered that the crystal has a toxin that was thought to be extinct. I have been tasked to go find this source post haste.

Day 8

I have landed on what must be the driest planet in the world. I had my slave follow me to the cave which she said “has doom written all over it.” She at least had enough care to remember that she has no clue how to pilot The Star.

I am very convinced that this temple was built by slave lords at some time. The submission of women is everywhere. The most disturbing part was the Abraxii. One does not listen to how this sex addled creatures wish to eat you and walk away undisturbed.

I forced Rachel to service the Alpha and after a short fight, it was the Alpha who serviced me. After dropping her, she told us of the Sisterhood coming and stealing the other Alpha. She handed me a disk one of them had dropped. I knew it was something I could give over to the Empress to keep my head on my shoulders.

We came back and handed over the drive. I sent Rachel to Mr. Pimm to work as his actress. I laughed at some of the scenes. It was really a bad movie. Nevertheless, was able to replenish my punishment items from such a bad movie so I find myself not caring. Rachel was absent from the rest of the day but came back plenty early for bed.

Day 9

I relaxed today after sending Rachel to work. She has come to accept that she will be eating on the floor from now on. She is starting to fidget in her dress quite a bit, so it may be time to have her dress a little more skimpy from now on.

Day 10

So from now on, Rachel get to walk in her underwear. She is also working on long term punishment on the horse. I can’t wait to see that sore tender puss pounded by my cock. Rachel will be begging for that tender pain as well before long.

I decided that she could remain there overnight. I downed a smoothie and went to bed early. My dreams feel more distant now but still soothing. 

Day 11

I let Rachel down from the horse this morning. No sense in giving her more than she can handle. I checked her over and while she is sore, she will be fine. I had her lie down and deny herself orgasm for me. It was arousing to watch her writhe and moan only to be denied her release. She will release when I am in her, never any other time.

The best part was when I had her suck me though. I relished in her choking on me. Nothing teaches a new slave better then having to choke on a cock or two. Even better when you force them to swallow it all. She is not very good yet and denies that she enjoyed it, but she will get better with time. I have faith that she will do well as a pain slut.

Day 12

I punished my little slave today. I would not deal with a slave becoming cozy. After a very long spanking session, I forced her to deep throat me. Her throat constricted around me and her moans pleased me. I happily forced her to swallow every last drop. She was even forced to lick the floor clean.

I let her calm down afterwards and rest. I spoke with her about how well she is doing with her training, and gave her a rub down. She is so close to just letting go. I can feel her relaxing most of the time. Is it wrong of me to hope one day that she will accept my whole culture? To stay by my side, retire to something later on and carry and care for our children. Is it wrong to want my old life back?

Day 13

The Empress wishes me to fetch the abraxii from the Sisterhood, after having me admit that I am apparently a ‘lazy miserable fuckwit without a clue.’ I can promise this, I will one day destroy this bitch. I really will. 

I have coaxed my slave to roam naked from now on. She is slowly becoming my little slut. I will save taking her virginity for when I come back from the Sisterhood’s prison. 

I landed on the coldest place. While waiting for nightfall, my slave became cold. I had my fun simulating her by torturing her nipples in the cold. 

I never want to go back to Voth again. After the cold, sniping, and pirate lock picks, I have seen something that I need to bleach my eyes for. The Reborn. The Sisterhood castrated them and then shoved control crystals so far up their asses they were not coming out. I need eye bleach. Selene is one crazy bitch.

When we came back I happily handed over the Abraxii and went back to The Star. Both Rachel and I were tired. I guzzled a smoothie and went to bed.

Day 14

Rachel has become so naturally submissive. I saw to her allowance today and sent her to work for Mr. Pimm. He has her doing instructional videos now. I have everything prepared to take her virginity tomorrow.

Day 15

I have successfully taken my slave’s purity. I first drenched her in wax, especially around her that puss of her’s. After making sure her puss was so tender, I shoved in and took her virginity. Her moans of pain and depravity were so arousing. I forced her to take me. I can tell that she has no desire for soft touches. She is mine now and my little pain slut is safe and happy. She will be safe by me. I won’t let Selene hurt her. Now if only I could get away from the empress.  
Shortly after having her virginity, I took her in her ass as well. She was so wet and turned on after caning her. Much as I predicted, she begged to be used by my cock. She will want mine and mine only after this.

Day 16

The day has finally come. The Empress has made today humiliation day. I led Rachel to the arena. I verbally humiliated her before forcing her to be punished and fucked by the Empress on stage. After being fucked by both of us together, I dropped her to make sure all could see her. Her desire only got deeper with each humiliating item. I think she might have came as I pissed on her. She passed out shortly after.

I carried her back to The Star and bathed her. She purred in my arms. Once she was clean, I laid her in bed to rest. She stopped me. She gave me a wrapped gift. I opened it with her and found it was a frame. She had taken my picture and used her allowance to enhance and frame it. The original was on top. I pet her gently. I promised her that we would take a picture to now that she was fully trained. I tucked her in and left her to get some rest. I set my picture up on my bedside so I could look at it often. My dreams are no longer haunted by her but rather Rachel has become my new fixation. I still feel so much pain at her death. It was unnecessary. Still, she was always one for moving on.


End file.
